Byzant Empire
=Slagg's Guide to the Byzant Empire= The Byzant Empire is made up of many different peoples, cultures, and languages. The nation's long history of expansionism and lack of desire to 'civilise' its conquered people, has made it a cosmopolitan society. The official language of the Byzant Empire is, obviously, Bizzanite. All official proclamations are in that language. However, there is no effort made to require that the Empire's citizenry speak that language; many can only read it at a reduced level and journeyman level of speaking are all that is required to read all official statements. There are many different 'flavours' of the Bizzannite tongue. Some of these are very similar, and some quite different. However, all may use the same written form as each character encodes one word/meaning instead of one sound as part of a word. Thus, the same decree may be posted unchanged in every provence, even if the locals would speak that text aloud in very different ways. It is said that the Emperor himself knows all of the common languages of his Empire. 'Subjected' people are generally allowed to govern themselves. The Emperor makes no attempt to force his native culture on another. Indeed, one of his core beliefs is that if a way of living is truly superior, then you need not force it upon 'unenlightened' others. Needless to say, Byzant conquers more territory through politics, than by war. Each province maintains its own laws, raises its own taxes, and is even allowed to man its own armies. Generally, only those provinces that are near the nation's borders maintain a standing army, hiring mercenaries when necessary. The core of the nation—and its northern shore—are peaceful places. Those provinces near the borders may see the occasional skirmish. Since the Emperor imposes few laws, other than those needed to keep peace, each province may vary greatly from its neighbours. There are city-states, baronies, socialist societies, religious groups, and many other forms of government that make up the various provinces. Basically, as long as the province sends in its share of taxes—and causes no trouble for the Empire—they may rule themselves as they see fit. While not as rampantly anti-sexist as their Formorian neighbours to the north, the Bizzannites do have a unique twist on equality. Men tend to be the more politically dominant sex (such subtleties as the throne being passed on to the eldest son rather than the eldest child); but women are widely held to be the more naturally intelligent gender. However, there is less of a cultural emphasis on native intelligence than on education and natural (often read: 'physical') ability. The wealthy and educated Bizzannites have even more of an advantage in this nation than their peers in other lands. The bezant is king in the Empire. Gold is truly its lifeblood. This is the standard that unites all of the varied peoples together. Byzant is known as a mercantile nation, and may be the wealthiest when measured in gross national product. Unlike its northern neighbour, Formour, the Empire does allow slavery. Many cultures within the Empire do not condone that practice, but—as it is said—one can buy anything in Byzant if one has enough gold. This does hold true for buying people. The slavery issue has been a sticky point in otherwise quite friendly diplomatic relations between Byzant and Formour. Byzant does recognize its citizens' rights on this to some extent. While an individual may sell himself into slavery for a time—or even for life—his offspring are considered free. No citizen may be forced into slavery; those who are foreign however… All forms of individuals may be found in the Empire. It is not uncommon to see a Dwarf haggling with a Hobgoblin merchant over the price of some bauble. The Empire even has two of its own resident Hobgoblin tribes. Any sentient citizen (read: tax-paying) is subjected to the same laws as any other. Byzant is the only nation amongst the known realms that has laws specifically aimed to prevent—and punish—hate crimes. Some intrepid individuals in the Byzant Empire have begun using mechanical and magical methods for communication; i.e. telegraphs and telepaths. Byzant lacks the formal network of postal messengers that Formour enjoys, and has only private individuals and companies that will exchange letters. Currency: Silver Points: ½ pence, 1/160th of a bezant; tiny dot of a coin Pence: bronze; 1/10th of a silver penny, 1/80th of a bezant Silver Pennies: ½ ducat, 1/8th of a bezant; coin of the lower caste Ducats: silver; ¼th bezant; traded one-for-one for a Formorian florin Hyperions: gold; ½ bezant; quite common Bezants: gold; bears the Emperor's seal as the gold standard of the Empire Double-Eagles: gold; 50 bezants equal one double-eagle Imperial Bullion: four-pound platinum bars; worth 40 double-eagles or 2000 bezants; replaced the old quatro (eight-pound gold bars); its incredibly large value keeps it out of general circulation—one of these is worth more than the gross annual earnings of most entire families One Bezant equals: 160 Silver Points 80 Pence 8 Silver Pennies 4 Ducats 2 Hyperions 1/50th of a Double-Eagle or 1/2000th of an Imperial Bullion The Emperor keeps the price of gold fixed by decree at 250 bezants per pound, the price of silver at 50 ducats per pound, and a pound of platinum at ½ an imperial bullion bar. The metal weights of all other coins are based on these values except for the pence, which are approximately 100 per pound—the price per pound for bronze depends on the value of the component metals. It is worth noting that the bezant is more acceptable in international commerce than the Formourian guilder. Though the bezant is exchanged at five per guilder, the Bizzannite gold coin is far purer. The bezant is—by law—at most 8% impurities and base metals. In other words, the bezant is 22 karat gold as opposed to the 14-18 karat guilder. All gold and silver coins except the point are ridged with copper to prevent shaving. This adds to the widespread acceptance of Bizzannite coin. The ducat has approximately the same purchase power as the Formourian florin. For example, something that costs 3 florins can be purchased for 3 ducats. However, the Byzant Empire has a much more stable economy and prices will fluctuate there much less often. In fact, the strength of Byzant's economy—and how far-reaching its mercantile hand extends—helps stabilise prices and currency exchange internationally. Each guilder is worth five bezants, but far more people in the Empire carry gold coins than do their neighbours to the north. Many of the Elder Kingdoms accept coins from Byzant as legal tender. Converting currencies between different countries is possible. Of course, you should expect to pay about 5% for converting currencies either way. Exchange rates can vary according to economic vagaries, and even individual converting syndics. It is possible to—for example—receive only 4 bezants and 3 pence for your Formourian guilder. Neither the Heldanic Confederation nor any of the peoples of Osterre mint any coins. In those areas, weight of silver is the only currency. One ounce of this hacksilver is worth about as much as 3 ducats (or florins). For large amounts the more specific 3 1/8th ducats/florins exchange can be used. The Elves do not seem to have an internal commerce system, and use coins of foreign nations—or commodities—only for international trade. For other, more proper countries use the following table for exchange. Category:Codex Category:Almanac Category:Atlas